


My Beloved Psychopath Murderer

by zerozaki_Zen



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Eren Yeager, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, FBI Agent Eren Yeager, Insane!Levi, M/M, Mentions of Miscariage, Minor Character Death, Mpreg, Omega Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Omega Verse, Psychopath Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Top Eren Yeager, pregnant!levi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 06:44:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12427140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zerozaki_Zen/pseuds/zerozaki_Zen
Summary: Armin blinks as the chewing sound fills the room. He's in an Omega hospital, in tasked to look after the most wanted psychopath murderer in country. Levi Ackerman.Finally the FBI caught him and is now under hospital arrest because he is..... pregnant.1. Insane Heads2. Dirty Soul3. Pretty Ends





	1. Insane Heads

Armin blinks as the chewing sound fills the room. He's in an Omega hospital, he is tasked to look after the most wanted psychopath murderer in the country. Levi Ackerman. 

Finally the FBI caught him and is now under hospital arrest because he is..... pregnant. 

The doctors don't give a fuck about him being a criminal, they are more worried about his health and the babies. Saying that Ackerman had miscarried before and the doctors will do everything to prevent it. Note: these doctors are all Omegas, it's natural to have a soft spot for other Omegas. Plus, he doesn't have an Alpha which makes the doctors worry but Ackerman strongly ensure that he has one, he called him Eny. 

Even if Erwin wants him behind bars no matter what, Ackerman, like any Omega is being protected by Omegan rights and his protection doubles since he is carrying pups. 

Two months ago, they received information about Ackerman's whereabouts. His killing streaks stopped which is helping the FBI locate him when he is not running around all the time. They (Mikasa, Eren, Armin, Jean, Connie, and Sasha) found him in a simple house in a quiet neighborhood. He was fast asleep on the bed and he never stirred awake when Eren carried him out of the house and to the hospital. Even when Erwin came and the nurses checked him up, the raven Omega didn't wake up. 

Hanji, his doctor in charge, told all of them that Ackerman was currently under a temporary state of coma. His body is working overdrive in order to prevent another miscarry and enhancing the success rate of his pregnancy. 

Armin was in tasked to look after him because he was the only Omega on his squad that is still working on Ackerman's case. 

Ackerman woke up after three weeks and was hungry like he can eat a whole horse. Eren even joked to keep Jean away from the hungry little tiger. 

Armin thought that that hunger never goes away because now, Ackerman never stops eating! 

"Hey, Coconut!"

"Huh?" Armin perks up at the sound of his name.

"Food."

Armin eyed the empty tray. Didn't he just got him that! It's impossible that Ackerman can eat it all in one go! 

"I'll get you another tray." Armin quickly run out before he hears the other Omega's curses. 

He rests his back against the door and sigh. Jean and Eren flinched at his sudden appearance. 

"Did he kicked you out again?" Jean asked. 

"No, he asked me to get him more food." Armin sighs. 

"Didn't you just gave him not too long ago?"

"He ate it in a swift."

"Well, he is eating for two." Eren finally spoke. "Hey, why don't I gave him my chocolate bar while you go and get him more food. You know, so he'll be less shitty when you return."

"Really? Thanks, I'm going now!" Armin ran towards the halls while Eren went inside the room and Jean is trying his best not to fall asleep. 

Armin came back into the room with another food tray on his hands, this time he put more fruit on it. He saw Ackerman munching on the last piece of chocolate bar that Eren gave. 

Armin place the tray on the bed table and he backs away when the raven started eats like a hungry tiger he is. 

"What?! You'll experience this too!" Ackerman defended. 

"Is it... that bad, Mr. Ackerman?"

"Trust me blondie, it's like someone stole your lunch from you."

"Really?"

Levi hums in approval since his mouth is currently stuffed with food. Armin grabs the opportunity while Raven is in a good mood. 

"Aren't you lonely without your Alpha?" Armin pulls his chair closer to the bed. 

"Why did you ask?" Levi said after swallowing. 

"Well, Omegas tend to need their Alphas more during pregnancy. When I pass through the delivery ward, they all have their Alphas with then."

Levi stopped chewing and stared down to his half eaten food. 

"You know, you can always call him to come over," Armin pressed. 

They never knew his mate, the Alpha who is currently hiding him for a long time. Based on the raven's bounding mark, they had been bonded a long time and during those times Ackerman kept on his killing streak. Which only means, his Alpha is letting him do what he wants and hides him safely from the authorities. When they investigated his house, they never found out who his Alpha is, because of the air filter that sucks any scent away. 

Scents is one of the main lead that can trace a certain person, they have a hard time with Ackerman because his scent hides beneath the strong scent to cleaning products. 

"Eny is here," Levi giggles like a madman before popping a piece of grape in his mouth. 

Armin sighs and rest his back against his chair. He got the same answer every time he asked him about the raven's mate. He can't deal with this psycho's imaginations but what if Eny is not one of the raven's imagination, what if Eny is real? And just behind those doors? 

Armin felt his heart beat loudly on his chest when he recalls the reason why he was the one in tasked to look after the raven. Levi Ackerman hates Alphas, his victims are mostly Alphas. And now he loathes Alphas more than before because he's carrying pups, that's normal for a pregnant Omegas but. 

Eren. 

He observed how the raven relaxed on his hold when they took him out of the house and earlier, Eren enters his room and gave him food so easily. And the nickname Eny sound more like E-

Armin was snapped out of a sudden Omegan cry, he looks up to Levi who is currently readying for a nap. 

"D-Did you do that?" Armin nervously asked. 

"Do what?" Levi mumbles as he tosses and turns until he found a comfortable spot. 

"A-An Omegan cry?"

"A what?" 

"N-Nothing! Never mind!"

"Aww, is poor coconut starting to hear things? Maybe you're as crazy as I am!" Levi laughs out before yawning and drifting to sleep. 

Armin watched him as he sleeps. He had a bad feeling about this, instead, he brushed it off and picked up the tray.

Did he put a knife in the tray or not. Armin shivers, he can't remember. 

********

"Hey, Eren." Armin approached him one night, he made sure that Levi fell asleep before leaving the room. 

"Did he slapped you again?" Eren growled under his breath. 

"N-No! He didn't! I.. I need to talk to you." Armin looks over to Jean who is currently asleep while standing. "Alone."

They both went the rooftop of the hospital, Armin made sure to lock the door before loading his gun while Eren is looking around the sky. 

"Wow! Look at the stars today!" Eren said in awe. 

"Eren... " It came out like a whisper.

"I hope I can spot a UFO today!"

"Eren... " He tried again, this much louder. 

"Wouldn't that be awesome!"

"EREN!"

Eren stopped and looked at him with worry. " Is there something wrong?" 

"Eren please, tell me the truth."

"Armin, what are you talking about? Augh! Fine! I'm the one who took your front seat tickets on-"

"Just tell me the truth! Are. You. Eny?"

"Who's Eny?"

"Stop playing dumb!" Armin pulls his gun and aimed at Eren. "You're the only Alpha that came out of his room unharmed! I saw him relaxed when you picked him up on his house! Eren. Are. You. Eny?"

"No!" Eren swat his gun in one fluid movement, grabbing Armin on his collar and dragged him on the railings. "No. I am more than just Eny. I'm the one who's doing all the killing streaks from day one."

Armin's eyes widen at the statement.

"And Levi, my beloved Levi. He just came a little late and imitated my way of killing, in order to save his own ass. I hunted him down when I notice an imposter was on the loose and that's when I found out that he was my mate. The killings on the third week are always his doing and the rest is mine."

"Eren... Why?" 

"Work is slow, I can't get rid of the criminals in the world if Reckon is too slow. So I do it my way."

"You killed innocents!"

"Not all innocents are innocents, you knew that."

"Eren.... I..."

"Save it, Armin." He punched the blonde Omega in the face until he was knocked out and bloody. He pushed his body off the railing, and it drops directly on the flowing river below. "Goodbye, old friend."

"Eren."

Eren turns around and found his beloved Omega. His gentle expression turns into horror when he saw Levi's hand, he is holding a bread knife, his left arm is painted in red and a few spots of red was on his face. "Levi! You shouldn't push yourself!"

"Sorry, can't help it." Levi purrs when Eren came to hug him. Levi laughs like a maniac when he can't find the blonde Omega anywhere.

"Let's go before they found out. I don't want them near you and our baby."


	2. Dirty Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Dirty, dirty, dirty, dirty, dirty....." He chanted over and over again as he rocks back and forth.

Legs folded to his chest, pale arms wrapped around his knees. Levi rocks back in fort in the isolation chamber. He's almost done cleaning the whole floor and now his waiting for the nurse to give him a newspaper for the floor again. It is clean but not enough! Everything is not enough!

"Dirty, dirty, dirty, dirty, dirty....." He chanted over and over again as he rocks back and forth.

He knew very well that he can't get rid of the filth in the floor which is him. No matter how much he cleans himself, he remains as the filth on his own life.

It was not his fault that he was born dirty by his dirty whore mother in his birthplace called the slums. Where dirty people coexist with dirt and filth.

No matter how much he washes his hands, he remembers how dirty he was. How he begs to be fucked in the age of 16, how his dirty whore mother sold him to a dirty old man, how those dirty hands held him against his will while he was being filled with the man's dirty fluid.

How dirty he was when he when he scattered that dirty man's inside. And stabbed his face with a knife, over and over and over again until no one can recognize the dirty old man. It was all dirty but beautiful at the same time. The way the blood splashed on the tiled floor, how his victim struggles while he stabbed his face.

Levi Ackerman is beautiful yet dirty. No one helps a dirty Omega, especially when he was painted in beautiful red. Everyone thought he was crazy, even when he is not. He defended himself, unlike any other Omega. Is that already consider as crazy?! 

Even so, no one believes him because he is a dirty whore who also came from the womb of his dirty whore mother. Does the law didn't work on dirty Omegas like him?

He remembered the first time when he was dragged in the same isolation chamber that he is sitting in right now. He remembered his own screams as it bounced back on the empty walls. Nothing changes. It's all the same dirty him, doing everything so his voice can be heard by someone, someone who can understand him even if he's dirty. But nothing came.

That's what he thought but something did come. He found out that he was pregnant. For the first time in his life, he didn't felt dirty, he felt bless and... happy. He knew well that the dirty old man made him pregnant but he never thought of that. All he knew that it was his and only his. Those were the good days, Levi hardly remembers them. He remembers more what came after those good days like it was like yesterday.

He miscarry.

Levi can't move, he can't speak while the others are moving and speaking at the same time.

"He killed his own child."

It was an accident.

"I heard he killed his Alpha too."

He's not my Alpha.

"He ripped his insides and scattered them on their home."

He raped me.

"Heard he was actually a whore."

My mother sold me.

"So he is a whore! I was right all along!

That's not true.

"So dirty."

That's....... true..

Levi lash out after that. He cleans the mess he made, those nurses didn't know what hits them. Levi personally hates filth including himself and he made some of the nurses dirty when they talk about him. So he cleans them by doing the old thing like a routine, separating the insides and scattered them everywhere in the building. It was fun and pretty with all the red on the white walls and floor but he wasn't done cleaning when the put him to sleep and chained him for 5 months.

He was forced into a much more stronger medication unlike before. And it hurts his head like it was going to crack opened.

After a year, they declared that he was 'tamed'. Levi felt like his head was flying in the sky. And he doesn't give a damn about the world. But the good part is they stop forcing him to the strong drugs.

Three weeks past after he was declared 'tamed'. He was forced into another drug, this one is worse than the first. It forced dark memories back to him from the moment he was born on his dirty birthplace. He refused to take another dosed and pushed a nurse. 

And that's the story of how Levi Ackerman was back on his room of filth. 

The raven stop rocking when a piece of newspaper was slipped under the door. Levi crawled towards it before he starts to tear it to half his eyes landed on the blurry photo of a man caught on camera while he casually left the dead body behind him. Levi can felt his heart's about to jump out of his chest.

Mate.

His mate is out there. The only person on earth that will understand him, that will found him beautiful when he's ugly, that will love him even if he had a dirty soul. 

Levi needs to find him. He needs to know if he wants him as his mate. If his mysterious mate doesn't accept him because he is dirty, that's not going to be a problem to the raven since it's not going to be that hard to kill himself anyway. Levi knew that there is a reason why he didn't end his life so easily, he is waiting for his mate.

Like a cat, he escaped the madhouse by doing the thing loathes the most. He acted like a whore, seducing guards and nurses to their graves. He doesn't care now, his mate will love even he is a whore. 

"Mate, mate, mate, mate will understand, mate will love me, mate, mate...." He chanted over and over again until he finally escaped.

But.. How can he look for mate?

Levi decided to imitate his mate's way of killing based on the newspapers. He planned everything, making sure that his mate will notice him and authorities notice him as well and concluded that he, Levi Ackerman did the killing streak from day one. But Levi never cared.

After a few weeks, his mate is hunting him down. Levi would laugh like a madman he was, he was overwhelmed by the idea that his mate's attention was on him now. 

He washed his hands a thousand time and fix his bloodstained oversized shirt that he stole. He may be dirty no matter how he tries but he wanted to at least look presentable for his mate.

Levi stands in a dark alleyway, not far from his kill. He knew his mate is observing him, he can feel that he is near.

Then finally, his mate enters the alleyway. He felt his heart pounds on his chest as he watched his Alpha approached him. 

Oh, please. Please, accept me.

His mate stop meters away from and he fished out his badge for Levi to see.

"I am Eren Yeager. FIB. You are under arrest."

Levi blinked several times. "Mate." he sadly whines.

The raven fine with this, as long as it was his mate who is arresting him and putting him back again in the madhouse. It is fine with him despite the sobs and the tears flowing out of his eyes, he can't blame his mate anyway. His too dirty to deserve simple happiness in life. At least he saved his mate from the authorities by claiming all the killing his mate had done.

Levi offered his wrist at his mate while he continues to cry. He hiccupped when he was suddenly lifted and was carried in bridal style by his mate.

"Mate?" Levi shyly asked.

"Yes, mate is here." Eren kiss his forehead. "I arrested you, that means you are under my care. Say, what's my beautiful mate's name?"

Levi finally felt at ease. See? His mate thinks his beautiful no matter what he becomes.

"Levi."


	3. Pretty Ends

"My Mama and Papa are killers!"

'Ohh~' All of her classmates said in awe, her teacher is the only one who looks at her with horror but it was quickly replaced with his professional mask.

"Oh! Eny, you mean they are exterminators."

"What are ex- exterators?" The girl with raven hair and teal eyes looks up to her teacher.

"They kill, pest or anything that is bad for people. Is that what you mean Eny?"

"Ahhhh... Yeah!" Eny cheered instead.

The bell rang and all of the children cheered, they all took their things and said there goodbyes to their teacher.

"Eny!" Her teacher called before the girl reached the door.

"Yes?" Eny ran to him with all smiles.

Her teacher kneels on her level and put his index finger on his lips. "Eny, what did we talk about?"

"Hmmm..." Eny looks down on her small feet before look up with her best puppy dog eyes. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine, next time when someone asks what is your parent's job just say that they are exterminators." He said as he pats the girl's head.

"B-But! It's hard to say! Ex- extor- extorator!" Eny stomps her foot in frustrations.

"Well, what do you know. You're alive."

"Mama!" Eny ran towards Levi and hugged his leg.

"Eny, why don't you play with your friends while I'll have a word with your teacher."

"Okay! Goodbye Mr. Arlert!" With that said, Eny ran out of the room.

Armin gesture Levi to sit in the waiting area while they look at the children on the window.

"So this is the reason why Eren never let me pick up Eny."

"I may be a wimp but I put my brains to good use." Armin chuckles.

"Does that mean that horse-faced is still alive?" Levi said with disgust.

"Well yeah, he is strong like a horse!" Armin laughs. "I can hear him doing his horse sound on the back of my mind."

"I knew it you are as crazy as I am." Levi stands up and looks at his phone. "Well, I better go now. Eren's friends will join us for dinner, I'll just hope that Mikasa will bring a turkey instead of a dead body."

"Typical Mikasa. It's really hard to cover her from her bad habits compare to Eren's doing." Armin stated as he pinched his nose.

"You can come if you want and bring that horse-faced with you."

"Sure! Thanks! I'll bring desserts!" Armin shouted as Levi left the room.

A house full of psychopath murderers. Oh well, normal people are boring anyway. Armin stands up and packs his things. His head is filled with thoughts such as covering for Mikasa and Eren, getting money from Erwin then paying cleaners to clean the mess, and most of all the dessert that he'll bring.

Maybe a cake will do.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry I made this. I can't continue with my light-hearted fics if I feel like shit.
> 
> Anyway, thank you for reading!


End file.
